Sincerity and Reliability: Part 1
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: This is my second Joe and Mimi fic. I know this part is kind of short but oh well. Well, enjoy. Please R
1. Default Chapter Title

Sincerity and Reliability  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
We've been walking for a long time now. Tai won't let us take a break because he says the sooner we reach the top of Infinity Mountain the sooner we'll be able to stop. Pretty soon we reached a cliff. It figures that that was the only way to get to the top.  
  
Everyone started climbing one behind the other. Tai was first of course, then it went T.K., Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and I was last. From where I was I could partially see Joe's face. His dark blue hair shaded his blue eyes. Something about his eyes just took my breath away.  
  
Anyway, soon we began to reach the top of the cliff. Not being a big nature girl I was still climbing when the others had already reached the top. I could hear Joe's voice guiding me. Almost a minute later everything began to happen quickly. I could hear everyone screaming my name. The main thing I heard was Joe coaxing me to grab his hand. I hesitated for a moment but then reached out my hand and grabbed his.  
  
I looked up at him and could see his worried expression. When I saw passed him I knew why he was so worried.  
  
Joe's POV  
  
I looked down at Mimi and could see the fear in her eyes. I tried to pull her up but I was too weak. " I can't give up, I have to save her," I thought. Then I gathered up all of the strength I could get and pulled Mimi up right before the rockslide.  
  
My worries were washed away as I felt her body next to mine. I loved her so much but just don't have the guts to tell her. I've felt that way for a long time but just moments ago made me think. I may not have forever to tell her how I feel so maybe I should tell her now.  
  
Suddenly I snapped out of my daze. " Mimi, are you okay?" I asked her. All I got in reply was a slight nod. Everyone including me could tell she was crying. For this reason I didn't move or pull away, I just let her cry against me.  
  
A few minutes later she wiped her eyes and stood up. " Well, lets get going," she said. Not wanting to say anything we all just nodded and started walking.  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
" I feel like a total loser," I thought. After the incident, I kind of lagged behind everyone else. Palmon wanted to stay right beside me but I told her I needed time to think.  
  
Then I turned my attentions towards the boy in front of me, Joe. He saved my life even though he could have gotten caught in the slide. His voice was so soothing then. Now he probably thinks I'm a total loser.   
  
When I looked up I noticed that we stopped. Then I could hear Tai's voice. " It's getting dark so we should camp here tonight." Everyone nodded and sat down to talk. I, on the other hand didn't feel like talking so I sat down away from the others.  
  
Palmon stayed with me and this time I didn't mind. " Mimi, is something bothering you?" she asked. Although I hesitated for a minute I ended up telling her what was on my mind. " Well, lately I've had certain feelings for someone, mainly Joe," I whispered. " I just love everything about him, I love him."  
  
Palmon gave me a look of surprise. I only smiled and slightly laughed. Soon after, everyone got ready for bed. They said their goodnights and went to sleep.  
  
Joe's POV  
  
I waited until everyone was sleeping and then carefully got up and looked around. I remember there being a lake nearby so quietly, I headed in the direction it was in. Soon the lake came into view. I sat near the edge of the water and started to think about Mimi.  
  
" Maybe I should tell her how I feel," I thought. " But what if she laughs at me. I don't think I'd be able to take it if she did that." I sighed and then just sat there looking out at the water.  
  
A few minutes later I was startled when I heard someone's voice. " Are you okay Joe?" it asked.  
  
When I turned around I saw Mimi standing a few feet in front of me. " Ya...I'm fine," I replied. Mimi smiled and stood next to me. I could see her face clearly. Her chestnut hair fell on each side of her face. It matched perfectly with her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
" You know, I never got a chance to thank you for saving me," she said looking at me.  
  
I looked at her and smiled. " It was no problem. I mean you're my friend and I'd never let anything happen to you that I could prevent." It was then that I realized she was blushing and she quickly looked away.  
  
I placed my hand on her shoulder. " Please turn around," I said. As she did I smiled just as she did. " There's something I have to tell you before another word is said. I've wanted to say this for a long time but was too afraid until now. Mimi, I...I love you."  
  
She smiled at me and hugged me. " I love you too Joe. I've wanted to tell you for so long."  
  
I placed my finger on her lips. Then I leaned down and kissed her. All of my feelings came rushing into my head as we kissed. I loved her, simply loved her.  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening. When we kissed I felt so calm inside. Everything was absolutely perfect. When we parted again I simply smiled. Nothing could ruin this moment. " I love you." That was all I said.  
  
Suddenly I remembered how late it was. Part of me wanted to go to sleep but I decided against that. All that mattered was that we were together.  
  
" You look tired. We should head back to camp," Joe said. I told him I was fine but I guess he knew better. He took my hand and we walked back towards the campsite.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sincerity and Reliability  
Part: 2  
  
When we got back the sun had begun to rise. We quickly laid down so no one would know we were gone. I must have been very tired because as soon as I laid down I fell asleep.  
  
Soon after that I was woken up by none other than Tai. " Hey Mimi it's time to get going."  
  
Reluctantly I stood up and yawned. I was so tired I thought I was going to faint. " Oh well," I thought. " I wouldn't have traded last night for anything." Then something caught my mind. Did anyone know, had Joe told them? How would he act around me now? I hope everything just stays normal. Well almost normal.  
  
After we all ate breakfast we started heading up the mountain again. Sometimes I just wish and wish to go home, but I know I have to stay to save the two worlds. Well being here has its advantages, like now I have a whole bunch of friends. Not like my other friends, now I have people that I know will always be there. And for the most part they're all around my age, well except for T.K. But he's such a cutey it doesn't matter.  
  
Anyway, after a while we reached the top of the mountain. Everyone was cheering until we really saw what was there. It was a terrible sight. Instead of the bright blue clouds that were in the sky there was darkness. The ground was dead, nothing was there. The only thing that was up there was a dark, black castle. As you can imagine that didn't add much to the view. I wouldn't admit it to the others but I was scared.  
  
A large wind suddenly began to blow. It took us all by surprise because we were all blown back. When we looked a dark figure was standing in front of us. He was dressed in a black cloak, with a hood covering is face. The scary thing was his eyes, how you could see them glowing a red light. I was overtaken by fear as I felt him looking right at me.  
  
What made me even more petrified was the fact that I could feel him smiling. I couldn't see him yet I knew he was, I could tell. The creature began to laugh very loudly as he suddenly disappeared. Everyone was on alert.   
  
Joe's POV  
  
I looked around and tried to find the creature that had just appeared. I especially watched Mimi because I saw the way the figure looked at her.  
  
I then heard someone coughing, or even choking. When I looked around I saw the creature again only it had it's arm around Mimi's neck choking her. The others didn't know what to do I could tell. For once I didn't even wait to think about what to do, I just followed my instincts and lunged at the thing. It must have been unprepared because I knocked it over, making sure it's grip on Mimi was taken care of. It's hood was knocked off as well and now I could see his face. It was the face of a human man. I was shocked but then ran over to Mimi.  
  
She was breathing very heavily. It kills my mind to think of what could have happened if I hadn't done something. I bent down and put my arm around her shoulder. " Mimi are you alright?"  
  
She nodded slightly in response. She moved closer to me and stared out at the figure in front of us.  
  
I held her tighter as if she were going to float away if I didn't. I heard the others yelling for us to get back but I couldn't move and I knew Mimi couldn't either. I guess they got that and decided to do something themselves because the next thing I saw was a blast hit the person in front of us. He must be really strong because even though it distracted him enough so me and Mimi could move away he wasn't hurt at all.  
  
The next thing that happened shocked us all. A large tornado appeared and surrounded all of our digimon and began to shock them. It was a strong attack and brought the digimon all back to their rookie forms.  
  
" Now, if you're done with your silly parlor tricks I'll introduce myself. As you can tell I'm not a digimon.I simply live in this world so I can take it over and rule it for myself. Though there is a little problem," the evil man said looking at Mimi. " In order for me to do that, I need you."  
  
I looked down at Mimi and could see that she was petrified. Then I heard the sound of Sora's voice. " Well that's too bad because you won't get her!"  
  
The dark figure only laughed. Suddenly a black light surrounded Mimi blowing me back a few feet. I could hear Mimi screaming. " Let her go!" I yelled trying to get up. Then Mimi and the person disappeared altogether. I single tear rolled down my cheek. " Mimi..."  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sincerity and Reliability  
Part 3  
  
Joe's POV  
  
It's all my fault. I should have done something to help her. Now she's gone, trapped in that stupid mans clutches. I swear I'll kill that guy if it's the last thing I do.   
  
When I looked up again I noticed everyone was staring at me. I remembered I never told them about Mimi and me. " Joe... are you and Mimi an item?" Matt asked.  
  
I didn't know how to answer that so all I did was nod. I think that was a mistake because now everyone just kept on saying things like " don't worry" or "it'll be okay" or other things I really didn't want to hear. This is when I decided to end the conversation by starting a new one. " I bet he took her to that castle," I said.  
  
They all nodded and looked towards the castle. " Well that's our next stop, lets go!" Tai said.   
  
Mimi's POV  
  
I found myself in a pitch-black room. There were no lights anywhere. When I tried to get up I realized I was tied up. In fact I wasn't even on the ground. I was hanging from a rope in the air. " I can't believe this is happening to me," I said quietly.  
  
Suddenly the room lighted up and the darkness was gone. When I looked down I could see the evil being that had brought me here. He only smirked and laughed, not saying a word. " Not to worry, you won't be up there much longer, or anywhere for that matter. HAHAHAHA!"  
  
A could feel tears forming in my eyes. My fear was taking me over. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I prayed that I wouldn't die. After the person left I was all alone again but the lights were left on. I looked around and could suddenly see that some type of gas was filling the room. I coughed and coughed and slowly my vision blacked out.  
  
Joe's POV  
  
We were now inside the castle. I was so worried that something had happened to Mimi that I was barely paying attention to the others. All I could hear was that we were splitting up. I was going with Izzy as usual so of course he wanted to think about what we would do first. " Izzy, Mimi's life is at steak here I think we should at least start looking!"  
  
He only smiled at me which made me totally confused. " I know that, but it would be a lot easier with this," he said showing me his computer. On the screen was a map of the entire castle. The thing that caught my eye was a small blinking red light that was in the middle of the castle. " That's where she is."  
  
I smiled at him and then we began running towards where Mimi was. WE had been running for about ten minutes when right before we turned another corner Izzy grabbed my arm and stopped. " Why are we stopping?" I asked.  
  
" There's something coming," he told me. He glanced around the corner and saw something walk into a room. When he checked which room the person walked into he realized that was where Mimi was.  
  
" Come on Izzy, we have to get he," I said trying not to raise my voice. Slowly I went around he corner and looked into the room. My heart broke when I saw Mimi. She was out cold, hanging from a rope in the air. " Izzy we need to get her down," I said.  
  
I saw him rummage through his backpack and he pulled out a knife. " Can you catch?" he asked.  
  
I hesitated for a minute, " Ya...why?"  
  
" Be ready, you only have one chance at this," he warned me. He then threw the knife in the air.  
  
I watched it as it sliced the rope that held Mimi and she began falling. I ran as fast as I could and caught her before she hit the ground. I kneeled down and gently laid her down, her head on my lap. " Mimi, please open your eyes," I said with tears forming in my eyes.  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
I could hear Joe's voice in my head. I wanted to see him but my eyelids were so heavy I couldn't open them. After a few minutes I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw made my heart melt. A pair of warm blue eyes stared down at me.  
  
A smile appeared on Joe's face. " Your okay," he said happily.  
  
I smiled back at him. " Ya... I'm fine," I replied softly. Although when I said this he gave me worried look.  
  
" You need to rest," Joe told me. He opened his mouth to say more but instead I heard an evil laugh.  
  
Izzy looked around quickly. " Uh... maybe we should get out of here!" he said shakily.   
  
Joe nodded put it was too late to go anywhere. The door that they had entered from slammed shut and from behind the door came the man who kidnapped me. His name was  
  
I leaned close to Joe and held on to him tightly. I felt more secure when I could feel his arms holding me tightly.  
  
" What do you want?" Joe yelled.  
  
" It's very simple, I want to control the digital world and the real world. In order to do that I need to get rid of one of you stupid digi brats," Diablo replied.  
  
" But why her? Why this one?" Joe persisted.  
  
" That I can't really answer. She just seemed to be the easiest one to capture," he said laughing. Trying to get them off guard he sent a large ball of energy flying at Joe and me.  
  
Before it hit a felt myself being pushed out of the way. When I looked up my eyes widened with fear. Joe was hit with the full force of the attack. He screamed as he went flying into a wall and fell.   
  
I ran over to him not caring what happened to me. When I got to him he had scratched all over his body. I kneeled down and started to cry. " Joe... please wake up," I said. " Oh, why did you do that? You should have saved yourself." Anger boiled inside me as I heard Diablo laughing.   
  
When I looked up I realized that he had just launched another attack. I shut my eyes tightly thinking there was no hope but then a miracle happened. My crest began to glow and a beam shot out, blowing the attack back at Diablo. It happened to fast and he wasn't able to move out of the way. He was hit full force. The beam also hit him but went right threw his heart (if he had one). Before anything else could happen he faded and finally disappeared.  
  
Joe's POV  
  
I woke up right when Diablo disappeared. I slowly stood up and walked over to Mimi. She must have heard me because she immediately turned around and hugged me. I returned the hug not wanting to let go.  
  
" I'm so glad you're alright," she said holding back tears. " I thought that I was gonna lose you."  
  
" I'll never leave you Mimi, I promise. Now what do you say we get out of here." I waited for her to nod and headed towards the door. "So how ya doing Izzy?"  
  
" Oh I'm just great. I mean you and Mimi almost died and I couldn't do anything, but I'm great," he said chuckling.   
  
When we got to the door, I could hear the others outside. I opened the door and walked out holding Mimi's hand.   
  
" So are you guys okay?" Tai asked.  
  
I looked at Mimi and smiled. " Everything's prefect, simply perfect."  
  
  
  



End file.
